A recording device is proposed in which a moving image starts to be temporarily stored when moving image-incorporated still image capturing mode is set; and a captured still image is recorded and a moving image is generated from any one of the following moving images and recorded when a shutter button is pressed: a moving image that has been temporarily stored before the still image is captured, a moving image converted from the captured still image, and a moving image captured after the shutter button is pressed (refer to, for example, WO2006/028172).